An Art Lesson
by jkminimoon
Summary: Painting isn't exactly Red's forte, but maybe it's his lack of talent that will give him the best lesson of his life. Specialshipping


_**An Art Lesson**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special.... not yet at least.**

* * *

Red couldn't paint, and he knew it. He watched the bright yellow paint swirl in the murky brown water as he dipped the paintbrush in the cup. It made a lovely pattern, flowing freely. The yellow seemed to protest as he stirred vigorously, and the water returned to a pukey brown, just slightly lighter in shade. The young man picked up his palette, and roughly dipped his brush into a glob of brown paint. As he put brush to paper, the excess paint dripped off and landed on the floor. He frowned at the splatter of paint on the floor. Honestly, he really sucked at painting.

Red had always pinned himself as the athletic type. He was always outside, kicking a soccer ball or running with his pokemon. Art though? A baby throwing paint could do better than him.

He looked at the painting in front of him. He cocked his head to the side. He wasn't even sure what to call it. Sure, he knew what he wanted it to look like, but so far the subject and the picture didn't share any resemblance. He squinted a bit.

Well. It kind of looked like her if he squinted.

Content with that, Red looked up from his painting, looking around the class for his subject. The class was mostly filled with elderly folk sitting and smiling warmly at their new-found creation whether it was a painting or a piece of pottery. He felt out of place with all the old people, but he wasn't going to leave while his subject was still there.

His brow furrowed as he continued to look around. How was he supposed to paint a masterpiece if his vision kept moving around? Of course, said vision was hired to teach the class, but five minutes of stillness wasn't going to kill her.

Behind him, there was the swish of cloth and the cool wind of movement. He froze and grew rigid as he felt two small hands rested on his shoulders. He gulped as loose strands of blonde hair brushed against his face, and his heart began to palpitate. An ironic smile spread across his face. Yellow was always in the last place he looked.

The young woman crouched next to him, and he watched as her curious eyes scanned his painting. Her pink lips were upturned in a tiny smile and her cheeks were slightly flushed from running around, helping her class. As always, her long blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail with a few strands to frame her adorable face. She had paint smeared on her face and nose. She looked like a child in her apron, which was too big for her. If there weren't about fifteen other people in the room, he would have tackled her and started smothering her in kisses. She was just too cute.

"Red? What is this?"

The young man shook himself out of his not-too-innocent thoughts as he looked back at the painting. It was an insult to say that it was her. So far it looked like a yellow blob with a tail sitting on top of a peach blob. He didn't think he could ever capture her, especially with his horrid skills. However, he was pretty sure it was impossible for anyone to capture her for everything she was. The innocence that radiated out of her, the sweet gestures of kindness, the love and simplicity that defined her. All of it was just too hard to show in one picture.

"Well, what do you think it is?" Red grinned, deciding this was the safest way to go.

Yellow cocked her head to the side, frowning slightly as she stared at the painting. It seemed she was racking her brain trying to figure out what it was. Red could practically see the question marks floating around in her brain. It just made her seem that much more adorable.

"Um, maybe a cat or a Pikachu hugging a ball." She said hesitantly. She glanced over at him for an answer.

Red grinned. "If you think that's what it is, then that's what it is," He said confidently. He wasn't hurt that she didn't recognize it as herself. How was she supposed to figure it out when _he_ could barely see the resemblance? But he could feel his heart drop a bit in disappointment. It seemed this was another failure.

"Well, I like it. It's very nice," Yellow punctuated her point with a kiss on the cheek. Red felt his heart jump up back to its place. God, he knew he was whipped.

"Hey you have a bit of paint on your shirt." Yellow commented, pointing at the spot. Red frowned and looked down at his shirt only to get his nose flicked. She giggled quietly as he stared at her in surprise, "Made you look." With that, she hopped up and made her way to someone else.

Red watched, gawking slightly. Oh, he would get her back. He looked back at his painting.

As soon as he fixed this…

* * *

"Okay class, it seems that time is up. It was a lot of fun!" Yellow shouted particularly loud for those in her class who were hard of hearing. She glanced around the class as her "students" were packing up supplies and heading out the door. She never thought she would ever teach a class, but it seemed like it was her calling. Her eyes latched onto a mop of black, and she could feel a fluttering sensation in her stomach.

She waltzed over to Red as he packed up his art supplies. She glanced over at the painting. She still wasn't sure what it was. She was pretty sure her answer from before was wrong, but he would never correct her. According to him, she was the artist and she would know better, but she would have been happier if he would just tell her what it was instead of playing this guessing game.

"Ready to go home?" She hugged his arm, resting her head on his shoulder. She loved his warmth and his smell, a mix of freshly cut grass and dirt. She took a deep breath, savoring the feeling of being with him.

"Yeah, just let me get rid of this." Red nodded over at his painting as he continued to pack his things. Yellow frowned as she looked at the painting. It seemed the peach ball now had eyes and a smile. It looked kind of familiar now.

"You can't get rid of it." She said sadly. "If you don't want it, I'll keep it." She lifted the painting, looking at it carefully. What was it?

Red raised an eyebrow. He wasn't exactly averse to giving the painting to his girlfriend. Of course, it was kind of embarrassing. It looked nothing like her or like anything else for that matter. In other words, it was a dreadful painting. Maybe he could pass it off as an abstract.

Then quite suddenly, as all great plans do, an idea out of nowhere hit him, and a Cheshire grin spread across his face.

"I'll let you have it…" Red paused, exuberating confidence, "if you can guess what it is." Yellow's smile was instantly replaced with a dejected look. She didn't seem to have much confidence to guess what it was. Red grinned. "I'll give you three guesses. Don't guess wrong," he warned.

Yellow concentrated on the painting. What in the world was it? She knew it looked kind of familiar, but that's about all she had. "A Pikachu and a ball?" She shrugged her shoulders, good naturedly.

Red only smiled. "Nope… By the way, you have paint on your shoulder." Yellow frowned, looking at her right shoulder. There wasn't any paint there. She craned her neck to get a better look.

Almost immediately, she froze as she felt something soft pressed against her exposed neck. Her face flushed, and she felt light-headed as she realized that Red was kissing her neck. He left a light trail of kisses down her neck, and she felt like melting into the floor.

Then she heard the sound of people still packing their things, and she jolted away, her face as red as a tomato. How could she forget her students were still here? She looked around to see that a few elderly people were giving her knowing glances. Some were smiling while others were whispering comments like "how cute." She didn't think it was possible, but her face heat up even more.

"That's what you get for flicking my nose," a whisper said in her ear. Shivers went up and down her spine. She was embarrassed out of her mind, but she couldn't help the giggle that escaped. "Now what's your next answer?" Her heart was shuddering, anticipating what would happen next.

Yellow waited, resting in Red's arms as she watched her class leave. She told her heart to calm down as the last one left, closing the door surreptitiously behind him.

"Your next answer?" Yellow could practically hear the grin behind his voice. He was enjoying every bit of this.

"What if I get this one wrong?" She looked down at her apron, playing with a loose strand. She couldn't get the blush across her cheeks to go away, and the excitement was building up in her head.

"You'll see. Your answer?"

She glanced at the painting again. She wasn't sure if she wanted to get it right. She looked hard, trying to come up with something, anything. But her head felt so light. "Maybe two flowers?" She leaned back to see his expression.

Again that mischievous grin came out. Without a single word, he lifted her up in his arms. She shrieked in laughter as he carried her bridal-style to a desk. He placed her on top and cut off her giggles with a kiss. It was a soft and slow kiss. Her hands left his chest and wrapped around his neck to pull him closer. Red grinned against her lips and kissed her deeply, relishing the taste of her lips. He cupped her face in his large hands while she absently tangled her own hands in his messy hair. Reluctantly he broke the kiss, giving them room to breathe.

Yellow leaned into his chest, a wide smile on her face. Red laughed a bit as he wrapped her arms around her small shoulders. Both of their faces were flushed as their pulses pounded in their ears.

"It's your last guess."

Yellow looked up at him, and Red resisted the urge to swoop down for another kiss. "I think you should give me a hint." She giggled, still dazed from their last kiss.

Red paused, running various hints through his head. He smiled as one occurred to him. "It's someone I treasure more than anything else." He smirked as she glanced once more at the painting.

A warm smile spread across her face as realization dawned on her. It wasn't a perfect picture, but she could recognize it now. "You're so corny." She said as she rested her forehead against his. "Is it me?"

Red responded with a light kiss to her forehead. "I believe your prize is a brand new painting."

Yellow let out a soft giggle as she kissed him warmly on the cheek. "I love you." She looked up at him with loving eyes, and Red couldn't resist her anymore.

The painting lay forgotten on the stand.

* * *

**A/N: I'm on a writer's high. My head feels like it's going to burst. Anyway, I am beyond happy. This is the first story in almost 6 months that I've posted. **

**Aww, Yellow is so cute. If Red didn't have her, I would so take her. If I ever meet someone like her, I'll pinch her cheek and hug her to death. Hopefully they'll understand my strange tendencies.**

**For those who are anxiously awaiting Aquamarine, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. I made an oopsie calculating how long I would be gone. But school is going to end on Wednesday, so that means I'll be in the clear at the end of the week.**

**Anyway, the same message. Please review. It makes me giddy and puts me on writer's high.**


End file.
